


Snow in, Competition, And Family Recipes

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blind Date, Dorks in Love, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: A gift for aya!Two pairs of dorks who both like games, and a snow in.
Relationships: Dinosaur Ryuuzaki | Rex Raptor/Insector Haga | Weevil Underwood, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	Snow in, Competition, And Family Recipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cieryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieryuu/gifts).



"Sooooo..." Yuugi starts. He sits at a questionably sticky bar table, staring across at an amazingly gorgeous stranger. Alone. They are alone. Together, in an overcrowded entertainment centre/bar. Without their friends. Who are traitors. "Did you hear anything from our friends?"

A pause. A silent shake of the head. Plush lips pressed tight together. Wine colored eyes bugged out like a deer about to be splashed across the road. He hasn't said much. Neither has Yuugi. Traitors. All of them. Especially Jounouchi. Yuugi's supposedly best fucking friend. Ryou? You would think Ryou was above this.

Attractive somewhat-stranger clears his throat. A deep baritone.

"Ahem." Yuugi hates his friends. Yuugi hates his friends so much. This man is just his type. Traitors. Atem opens his mouth. Closes it. Settles for tracing condensation down his beer glass with fine, manicured nails. The glass squeaks.

Yuugi clears his throat, too. Atem darts his eyes to Yuugi. Rich eyes framed by kohl. Damn. Yuugi's hypnotized. His eyebrows are well-kept, beautiful curves. His curls sway as he darts his face down towards the glass, again. He's a refined statue from another time. A walking demi-god. Yuugi's ideal man. To a tee. Could his friends just introduce them normally? No. They had to gather them together, then leave the bill for them together. None of them stayed over 5 minutes. They clearly were counting on Yuugi's practiced politiness to not abandon this poor man's plans entirely. But this was awkward. And not just 'our friends tricked us into a date' awkward. But also 'what was a tipsy Yuugi supposed to talk about with a tipsy, gorgeous stranger' awkward.

Atem clears his throat a second time. Well, not really. He's cleared his throat, and opened his mouth like a fish a lot. Like a goldfish spilled on the floor. Out of place. Surrounded by conversational broken glass. Beautiful, shimmering, and out of place. Yuugi eyes his cheekbones. The broad hook nose. Condensation rolls over his fingers from the beer bottle. Yuugi feels his face heat. He can't go on like this. He's going to strangle Jounouchi. Yuugi's got to do something. He lets his eyes roam frantically around the room. There it is.

The saving grace for his sanity. Two loud fools playing pool. One has shaggy brown hair hanging out of his beanie. Looks like he hasn't brushed it in years. He seems like he puts the empty milk carton back in the fridge. A typical skater boy in adult form, and a bizarre little dude with the worst hair cut known to man. A seafoam bowl cut. Paired with yellow glasses with a bug on them. A fake glasses bug. And he wears a bug windbreaker with khaki cargo shorts. It's terrible. Two fashion nightmares. Eye-sores. Yelling. Rude to everyone in hearing distance.

And they are yelling for a game of pool.

Yuugi catches Atem's eye. He nods to the game area. And the snarling, smirking duo.

"Wanna play?" Yuugi watches a smile stretch across Atem's face. A smirk. More of a smirk. Yuugi's heart beats a fast tempo in his chest.

"Yes, I could appreciate a game." He looks fantastically cocky. And he can back it up. They play five games. They only stop there because gangly, bush-for-mane "Rex Raptor" hurtles a pool stick at them. Like a spear. It actually sticks in the wall. And gets stuck. Amazing. The two promptly get given the boot. Property damage. Possible attempted people-kabobing. Everyone in the bar is promptly barred (heh) from the pool tables. The two rude disasters walk out drunk, hand-in-hand.

"Heh, heh. Don't worry about it, babe. That was an excellent throw. They deserved it."

"Yeah, I know allready. Cuz I'm fantastic, of course. And your calculations were perfect. We totally deserved to win!"

"Yeah, we did, didn't we." Bowlcut wobbles. The sounds of consoling platitudes, and drunk complaints taper off as the pair walk out of the bar. The remaining duo stand quietly. A bald, lumberjack of a man bartender ropes the pool tables off. They stare at their only conversation starter. And, oh, what a team they made.

"Soooo..." Yuugi starts. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"So," Atem echoes.

"Uhhh," Yuugi fiddles with his shiny twist bracelet. "Wanna get another beer?"

"Not really." Atem shrugs. Yuugi hums back.

"Uh, whatcha wanna do then?" Atem's face twists in response.

"Kinda wanna play MarioKart to be honest." He looks chagrined.

"I have Mario Kart," even though he says it, he isn't sure he should offer. But he likes the game. And kicking people off rainbow road.

"Huh." Atem looks contemplative. Drunk contemplative. Meaning the pretty dork kind of looks constipated.

"Wanna go?"

"If you don't mind me kicking your ass." Oh, and he is so cocky. So, so cocky. Like a hungry lion cat against a gazelle. Too bad Yuugi is the king.

"Oh, you're on, shortie." Yuugi is ready to show Atem his place in the order.

"You're shorter than me."

"Prove it." But Yuugi is gonna kick this pretty punk's ass.

Which is how they end up at Yuugi's house. Following a borrowed tape measure from lumberjack/bartender. Which they politely harrassed him into sharing. Yuugi makes a tough face as the cool metal tab touches his head. But you cannot bluff rulers. Dammit.

Then they're at Yuugi's apartment. Luckily the traitors are...somewhere else. Bastards at least skedaddled. And it turns out that Atem is good at Mario Kart. Very good. And he breaks their 3-3 tie with a well thrown shell. So they move (Yuugi pouting) to Dominoes, Rock em Sock em, Monopoly (Atem has to be cheating at that one), and go fish. They even stop to compare Tamagotchi collections. And somehow Yuugi ends up upside down, squinting face mushed into the couch cushion as they play Duel Monsters. Atem is good at this, too. Very good Because he is giving world champion Yuugi a run for their last candy bar.

"So, I - hiccup - set two backrow, and lay a facedown." Atem looks proud as he sways a bit. They might have pilaged Honda's tequila. He deserved it. Traitor. Yuugi recalls his friend's abandonment. Because they abandoned him. Somehow. At the bar. ...Why was that bad? Because. Because they left him with Atem. How is that bad, again? Atem was great! He was the best game player ever (aside from Yuugi). And it was funny they had the same hairdo. And he was just funny, and it was hilarious to see that pout when Yuugi won, and his muscles were hot as shit Yeah. Yeah Atem was a way better friend than those abandoners.

And Yuugi? Yuugi was gonna see Atem make that funny pout again.

"So I lay one monster, And fusion summon them," Yuugi points at them. He almost pokes Atem's pretty eye out. Oops. Maybe Yuugi wasn't good at pointing. But it doesn't matter. Because he's the best at Duel Monsters.

"-the Quintuplet Magician! And I use his summon activation effect to wipe your field! And then I attack you! My win!" Yuugi throws his arms up - or upside down arms down - in victory as he yells. Atem also throws his arms up as he screams. And pouts. Yuugi knows he would see it. It's great.

"No! What?!? How do you even have that card? It's barely on the market yet! They got released two days ago!"

"I got it as a reward when I won regionals two months ago." Yuugi puffs his chest out as he hiccups proudly. Maybe it isn't impressive, being upside down. It's good enough.

"Wait. You. You won regionals?! The king of games about to go to his eighth world champions regional-, and world-wide-winner?!" Man, Atem is a much better pointer. His eyes sparkle. Yuugi usually is bothered by praise, and awe. But for some reason, it warms his heart. To hear that from such a great player. A great, funny player.

"Yeah. You're really good though. Almost got me. That was a trap you set, right? How come I've never seen you on the circuit before?" Atem shrugs.

"Never had the time. Then it seemed like it was too late."

"Maybe you should make some time, now. It's never too late." Yuugi isn't sure why, but it lights a fire in his chest. Suddenly, standing in an arena sounds fun again. Like more than just defending his title. Like fun. Fun, looking across at Atem. Smirking that wildcat smile as he stares Yuugi down in stage lights.

Atem sits there, frowning at his deck.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Besides," Yuugi picks through the cards Quintuplet Magician cleared. Mirror force. And a wall of disruption. Either card would have been enough when he had five monsters on the field. He would have been toast with his aggressive strategy. "If I hadn't used Quintuplet Magician, these would have got me." Atem hums. Yuugi knows when to push. When not to.

"Uh...hey, why don't we look at cards? I have this cool silent deck!" Yuugi pops up from the couch. The world only spins a little bit as he races to his room. But the patter on the hardwood squeals to a halt. Because he looks out the window. The innocent window. To a shimmering mound of snow. A lot of it.

"Atem!"

After a clear discussion, a run to every window, a weather check, and Atem thankfully stopping Yuugi from opening the door with six feet of snow outside (he's a little drunk), they come to a conclusion.

"We're stuck," Yuugi mourns.

"Very," Atem hums. He rubs his temples.

"Uh...hot choclate?" Atem turns to Yuugi. His smile is thankful. And eye-stopping.

"Why not?"

So Yuugi makes his family secret hot chocolate. He shooes Atem out of the kitchen for trade secret purposes. Even if Atem covered in sugar, and melted chocolate doesn't just sound like heaven.

"Family special!" He shouts as he walks back into their nest on the floor. The smooth, steaming mug is warmly accepted as Atem takes a tentive sip. Then he tastes it.

And promptly shoots it back as he chugs it. Yuugi watches in horror. How can he stand the heat? Atem chugs it, his gulps resounding with the crackling fire. Atem finishes with a smack of his lips. He flips over to Yuugi with wide, puppy eyes.

"That was the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted. What was in it?"

"Family secret," Yuugi spits out on autopilot. Atem pouts at him. This one isn't funny. It's all puppy eyes. He holds his mug up beseechingly. Yuugi feels lanced in the heart.

"Alright. One more. But that's it. We're gonna be stuck here a while, we have to ration." Atem flops his head like a bobblehead. His curls shake through the air. Thankfully, Atem is content to sip at his second mug. They sit there, debating the shelf life of level monsters as the fire roars.

They might be a while here, Yuugi thinks as he looks out the window. Snow crystals flutter like butterflies in the wind. Maybe they're stuck. But Yuugi can't help but be glad. He laces his fingers through Atem's as he rants about recent tournament politics.

Yes, Yuugi is very glad.


End file.
